


a little give and take

by felixfraldarius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fic, Request Meme, Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Porn by Trans People, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius
Summary: Felix’s hands were rough, calloused from years upon years of expertly wielding a sword. However, their touch was soft and loving, a direct contrast from his seemingly hard exterior. Their gentler nature was especially apparent when touching Sylvain.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	a little give and take

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous fanfiction request for trans sylvix fingering each other.
> 
> i'm writing this as a trans person; this is not for fetishistic reasons whatsoever.  
> language used to refer to genitals in this fic may not be preferred by all trans people.

Felix’s hands were rough, calloused from years upon years of expertly wielding a sword. However, their touch was soft and loving, a direct contrast from his seemingly hard exterior. At the moment, his thumb was rubbing and rubbing, leaving circular movements on Sylvain’s firm clit that drew out loud moans from the redhead. He had quite the experience with such movements by now – considering his lover’s insatiable nature, he estimated he probably did this every other day. 

The two were unclothed, with Felix wearing only his binder, and Sylvain wearing nothing at all. The redhead’s legs were spread wide, and he was positioned in front of his lover, making him twist and moan under his touch. 

Felix could feel Sylvain soaking his hand, his body’s way of begging for his fingers to enter him. “Sylvain, you’re soaking wet.” 

”What can I say, babe? You do this to me.” Felix could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to talk between moans, “But please. Fuck me. I’ll do you in return.” Sylvain’s way of being cheesy and talkative during sex always drove Felix crazy (oftentimes, not in a good way), but he was thankful he could put it aside – otherwise, they’d never get anywhere. 

Felix moved his hand, his thumb leaving his lover’s clit and letting his fingers dip between his folds instead. Even more cum coated them, with the redhead’s hole practically dripping. Goddess, he knew Sylvain got desperate, but he always felt shocked when he got the chance to feel his body’s display of desperation. It made him throb with need, and he shoved a finger inside, rather roughly. 

Sylvain let out a loud whine and desperately begged, “Pleeeease, Fe!” 

The begging made his lip curl up. Sylvain was a needy whore, but as much as Felix tried to convince himself that it was laughable, it still made heat pool in his groin that told him much differently. He complied by adding a second finger already, moving it in and out. 

”Better, whore?” Sylvain didn’t even reply, but the pleasured moan he let out easily answered the question. 

Felix’s fingers worked up a rhythm, sliding in easily each time he pressed them inside of Sylvain. His slick dirtied his fingers and dripped between his thighs. Each moan was loud, lingering in the air once they left Sylvain’s lips. Felix watched as his lover’s chest, beautifully accented with light scars and a heavy layer of freckles, rose and fell with every whine. 

As he fingered him, he couldn’t help but long for Sylvain to do something to him as well. In order to tease him, he stopped his fingers altogether – what with a very loud protest from the redhead – and lowly muttered, “Didn’t you say you’d do me in return? I don’t feel you getting to that. Hurry it up.” His fingers slid out from Sylvain’s hole, leaving him unsatisfyingly empty. 

Sylvain was all sighs at the stop of his hand’s pace, but Felix knew that he would get straight to touching him. His lover wasn’t one to take his time when it came to sex, so Felix was not at all surprised when he could already feel the other’s fingers dipping between his toned thighs. His movements were predictable – ones that, when applied to other moments, such as the battlefield, Felix would yell at him for – but it would be a lie to say he disliked it. 

Felix parted his legs slightly, his eyes darting away so as to avoid eye contact with the redhead. Instead, he kept his gaze glued to his thighs as his fingers slipped inside of him again. Goddess, in the brief moment that Felix had paused to tease him, Sylvain had gotten even wetter. He was constantly surprised by just how desperate his lover truly got. He had to admit it was relatively heartwarming, albeit incredibly embarrassing for him. 

Pleasure shot through Felix as Sylvain began rubbing his clit. He bit down on his lip to hold in the loud moan threatening to slip from his lips, though he was well aware that Sylvain wished he could hear his wanton moans more often. Though it wasn’t for long, as he had a verbal command for the other. 

”Fuck, Sylvain- Keep doing that.” 

A smug chuckle from the redhead made Felix want to deck him in the jaw. He then spoke up, “You like that, Fe?” 

”I didn’t say that. Just… Keep at it.” Of course he liked it, but there was no way Sylvain would be able to draw a compliment out of his lips with his fingers deep inside his hole. That alone was embarrassing enough. 

Felix felt fingers slipping inside of him, two already. He was wet enough for them to easily fit, which made him curse inwardly. As much as he teased Sylvain for being ‘easy’, he was the one to have gotten so covered in cum that two fingers were his lover’s starting point. Regardless, he let the waves of pleasure wash over him as he pressed his hips against the redhead’s hands. One of them was rubbing his clit, the other pushing his fingers inside. 

Felix had to shift positions a bit, leaning closer so he too could rub Sylvain. The other was clearly hard, his large clit throbbing underneath his thumbpad, even harder than it was when Felix had previously touched it. He found it challenging to focus on pleasuring him when there was so much happening between his own legs, but he was determined to rub him until his release. Besides, he quite enjoyed viewing sex as training. The rising of his chest and strain of his muscles gave him an excuse to skip his usual obsessive habit for once without looking down upon his own actions with contempt. At least he was getting in some physical exercise. 

He could feel his stomach tighten, orgasm rising deep within. Sylvain’s broad but gentle fingers sliding in and out whilst massaging his clit nearly drew out the moans he was hiding. He bit down hard on his lower lip and explosively came around his lover’s fingers. His body trembled and shook, but he had to focus on finishing the other off as well. He felt a rush of his slick with his orgasm and could see it coating Sylvain’s fingers. They were removed from his hole moments later, leaving him empty but pleased. 

Felix continued his rhythmic rubbing, fucking Sylvain with his two digits while doing so. His body was tired, the post-orgasm exhaustion kicking in, but his wrist never ceased. Goddess, Sylvain was messy – his legs were spread wide, there was drool on his lips, and he loudly moaned with no shame. This combined with in-and-out motion of Felix’s fingers and the leaking cum from the redhead’s sex made for an interesting sight overall. It was ever so tempting to call him a dirty whore, but he decided to play nice. After all, Sylvain had just fucked him as well, and he had already gotten to verbally degrade him earlier anyway. 

There was clenching around his fingers, and Felix watched Sylvain curl his back as he came. He cooed at the sight, taking in every little detail, from his soaked fingers to the dusting of red hair creeping up his stomach. The moans of his name, along with various swear words – _“Fuck, Felix!”_ – had him smirking in delight. His lover dug his hands into the bedsheets, clinging to them as he rode out his orgasm under Felix’s watchful eyes. 

He removed his fingers once Sylvain was done and collapsed beside him, breathing heavily. However, his lover looked far worse for wear. He was a dripping mess covered in sweat, a deep blush, and cum. Felix snickered, the chuckle rising in his chest until it became a full-fledged laugh. 

”Heh – Sylvain, you look like shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meloghia)


End file.
